


Private eye

by Cloakseeker



Series: A Series of Kinky Events [4]
Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Series. Smut. One-shot. Prompt: Tobias is a detective and Tris is a criminal, but the only thing she is guilty of is turning him on (Anonymous Tumblr).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private eye

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys. thanks so much for reading this series. So many followers in just one day. I'm truly blessed with readers such as yourselves. Big thank you to all.
> 
> For questions/suggestions you can use my Tumblr christiwind . tumblr . com (no spaces).
> 
> Also, this year I submit an original novel during the NaNoWriMo project. You can check it out on my blog as well. I would love to hear from you if you like it.
> 
> Last, but not least: I need your help. All of you who read this I need prompts to write more smut. It can be an idea, like a fantasy or a scene from a movie/TV show (you have to describe it though) or song. I think I'll use Christina Aguilera's Nasty Naughty Boy for one.

Private eye

Prompt: Tobias is a detective and Tris is a criminal, but the only thing she is guilty of is turning him on (Anonymous Tumblr).

Tris' POV

I'm sitting in this PI's office looking dumbfounded at some pictures. He keeps saying that I'm the blonde woman in the pictures with a politician and that I'm having an affair with this man. Apparently this dumb ass of a detective was hired by the politician's wife to catch her husband in the act.

"How many times do I have to repeat it?" I ask exasperated. "That woman is not me? What kind of a stupid ass detective are you, Sherlock?" I ask him sarcastically. He looks at me a little surprised and then smirks.

"I know" he says smugly. I look at him confused.

"If you know that already, why are you still keeping me here?" I ask intrigued.

"You are a criminal. You are guilty" he says and gets up from his chair and walks in front of his desk leaning against it. We are only inches apart from each other and I feel myself getting warmer. Damn. Why does he have to be so hot?

"Come again?" I ask and he grins.

"You are guilty of turning me on" he says and I look at him dumbfounded. Is this his way of hitting on me? "Look what you did?" he says and looks down at his obvious bulge. I gulp when I see it. He is hitting on me and not very subtle I might add.

"You know, that's not really professional of you" I say. Maybe fucking this guy wouldn't be so bad. It has been a while since I was pounded hard and good and he definitely looks like he knows what he is doing.

"It's after hours" he says.

"So, what is this? A hook up?" I ask.

"Could be a date?" he says.

"A fuck date?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. At that he looks a bit surprised, but regains his posture quickly.

"I actually meant we could go on a real date and who knows what might happen afterwards. I really like you" he says and he seems sincere.

"Let me get this straight. You call me here to your office, tell me I have an affair with a married man, let me tell you everything I did for the past two weeks to convince you I'm not the woman in the pictures, you tell me you are attracted to me, show me your boner and now expect me to believe this was all to ask me out?" I say incredulous. This sounds even more ridiculous after I said it out loud.

"To be honest, at first I really thought it was you in the pictures. Turns out there's another woman in your building that looks like you" he says and I nod. I think he means Sherry. "But then you piqued my interest, personal interest to be exact, and I wanted to meet you. Besides this could be an awesome story to tell our grandchildren one day" he says grinning. At that I almost choke on my own saliva. Did he just say grandchildren?

"You are nuts" I say and get up. I have to admit, not the worst pick up. I walk toward his door and I hear him shift. He must think I'm leaving. But I lock his office door and turn around to face him. "If you ever plan on having grandchildren with me I suggest you show me how good you are at making babies first" I say more confident than I feel. I have no idea where this boldness is coming from. He looks surprised for a moment and then smirks. He takes two big steps toward me, closing the distance between us. In an instant his arms are around my body and his lips move against mine. It's hot and passionate and I feel wetness soaking my panties. God damn. I open my mouth and tilt my head a little granting him better access to explore my mouth with his velvet tongue. I can't help the moan that escapes me and I feel him smile against my lips. He pulls away from my mouth and latches onto my neck sucking lightly, but I'm sure he will leave a mark. I feel his erection press against me and I can't help but wonder how it would feel like to touch him there. So, that's what I do. I reach for his pants and unzip them snaking my hand inside and cupping his member through the soft fabric of his briefs. He groans and rests his head on my shoulder as I pull him out of his constraints. I gasp at the sight. I never saw a more exquisite cock than the one before me. I immediately fall to my knees and pull his pants and briefs with me. I don't waste any time and stroke him a few times before licking him base to tip and then taking him into my mouth. Wow, he is big. I never had my mouth so full and there's still left on the outside. I suck him hard and loud and can't believe that this is actually me. I feel like one of those girls in the dirty movies. I feel his hand in my hair, kneading the scalp. He pushes slightly forward but not enough to hurt me and then he stiffens.

"I'm coming" is all he manages to say before he spills into my mouth. I greedily swallow his load and lick him clean. I stand up cleaning my lips with my index finger before putting it in my mouth and licking it seductively. "I'm sorry I didn't warn you sooner" he says with a satisfied grin on his face.

"That's okay. I was going for that" I say smugly.

"My turn" he says and goes to pull my dress over my head. I let him. We both want this. Let's enjoy it to the fullest. I stand in his office just in my underwear and I silently thank God for wearing the black lace bra that makes my boobs look fuller and the matching thong that Christina made me buy. Tobias looks me over hungrily, a predatory look on his face. He licks his lips and takes a step closer to me resting his hands on my hips. "God, you look beautiful" he says before crashing his mouth over mine, kissing me savagely. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, while he cradles my butt in one hand and holds my back with his right arm. He turns us around and uses the hand that just held my butt to throw everything on his desk to the floor lying me down. I giggle at the cliché and he smiles. "I'm gonna eat you now" he announces.

"Go ahead" I say grinning. He bends forward and kisses my breasts, each at a time, before trailing open-mouthed kisses down my body. He slowly pulls my panties down and licks my folds hungrily. I moan and squirm underneath his expert touch and I feel my release approach rapidly. "More" I say and he inserts two fingers and starts pumping. But it's still not enough. "Faster" and he increases his pace. "Deeper" I pant and he retracts his fingers making me groan in frustration. I look up at him questioningly and he smirks devilishly. "Why did you stop?"

"Will you go out with me? On a date?" he asks.

"What?" I ask incredulous.

"You heard me. So?"

"I'll go if you fuck me. RIGHT NOW" I shout and he laughs.

"A bit impatient" he comments and sucks my clit, rendering me speechless.

"Oh God" I pant as he slowly builds up the tension again. He stops eating me out and just as I want to protest I look up and see him slide on a condom.

"I'm sorry, babe, I can't take this anymore. We'll have to reschedule me eating your pussy. By the way, best pussy ever" he says with a wide grin as he positions his hard cock at my entrance. I only nod and brace myself for what is coming.

Just as I thought he is bigger than any other cock I ever had. He starts a leisurely pace allowing us both to get accustomed to the new sensation.

"You are so tight. I love it" he pants as he increases his pace. He bends forward capturing my lips. I wrap my legs around his waist keeping him close, my heels digging into his ass, his fine ass, while one hand caresses his chest and the other holds his face.

"God, you feel so good" I say.

He pulls away and slams into me with wild, raw passion bringing us both closer to our release. I grab my boobs and pinch my nipples and I hear him groan. He circles my clit and pounds me fats and hard and my orgasm washes over me making me shout his name. A moment later he cries out my name and stiffens. He leans forward over me, covering me completely. He rests his head on my heaving chest and I caress it soothingly.

"I'm so glad Mrs. Black hired me to tail her husband and even more that the blonde mistress is not you" he says.

"Yeah, me too" I say and smile to myself.

"So, about the date. You haven't answered yet" he says getting up and pulling out of me. He helps me sit up and I look at him.

"Well, after we worked up an appetite it's hard to refuse you" I say cocky. He laughs loudly.


End file.
